Et si, on changé légèrement l'histoire ?
by Manany-Fic
Summary: De retour dans son village natale Miruki Kamirai, va de découverte en découverte. Quel lien cet Miruki a avec Jiraya, Tsunade, et le Clan Uchiwa ? Amitié, Amour, Tristesse, Secret, Peur, Mensonge, Trahison et d'autres encore sont au rendez-vous...de Nany.
1. Retour au village

**Chapitre un : Retour au village.**

Une jeune fille brune aux yeux vert portant une cape, attendait impatiemment devant les grandes portes de Konoha qu'on daigne enfin la laissait entrer.

_- Si je ne suis pas sur les registres, c'est parce que j'ai étais obligé de partir du village, il y a presque sept ans ! Je fais toujours partie de Konoha ! J'ai même était à l'académie. Regardez !_

Elle leurs montra son bandeau frontal, ou se trouvait le symbole de Konoha. Les gardes avaient bien vu son bandeau mais, ils avaient ordre de ne laissait entrer que ceux figurant sur les registres et cette fille n'y était pas. Cet ordre avait était donné juste après qu'un intrus soit entré dans le village et avait saccagé un bon nombre d'édifice sans faire aucune victime._  
><em>  
><em>- Comprenez nous mademoiselle, nous devons obéir aux ordres. Vous n'êtes pas sur les registres, vous n'entrez pas, <em>s'exclama le garde, agacé.

La jeune fille serrer les poings essayant de ne pas s'énervait plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

_- Je me répète, laissez-moi entrée, s'il vous plait...J'ai passé mon enfance dans ce village, j'estime avoir le droit d'y retourner ! Appelez quelqu'un, je ne sais pas moi. Un jōnin, quelqu'un du Clan Inuzuka ou même l'Hokage !_  
><em>- Comment connaissez-vous le Clan Inuzuka ? <em>demanda l'autre garde.  
><em>- Raaaah, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne vais pas me répétez encore et encore !<em>

Elle allait claquer du pied comme une enfant, lorsqu'une grande main posée sur son épaule la coupa dans son élan.

_- Hé Bien, il y a un problème mademoiselle ? _s'exclama le propriétaire de la dite main.

Elle se retourna, se préparant à lancer une réplique à cet homme qui osait poser ses sales pattes sur elle, quand encore une fois, elle fut coupait, non pas à cause d'une main cette fois, non. Mais, parce qu'elle ne pensait certainement pas voir CETTE personne avant tous.

_- Ji-Jiraiya-sama ? _dit-elle, légèrement surprise.

Jiraiya regarda cette jeune fille qui connaissait son prénom et fronça les sourcils, certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais, sans arriver à se souvenir de son prénom.

_- Votre tête ne m'est pas inconnu, belle demoiselle. Comment vous appelez-vous ? _demanda t-il après quelques minutes de réflexion, n'arrivant vraiment pas à ce souvenir._  
><em>_- Vous devenez vieux, Jiraiya-sama ! Cela ne fait que sept années que j'ai quitté le village et voilà que vous m'avez oublié ! _dit elle en haussant légèrement la voix, moqueuse.

Le garde intervint.

_- Veuillez montrer un peu plus de respect, envers l'un des trois lé..._

Mais, la jeune fille le coupa.

_- Blablabla...Je connais tous ça._

Elle tourna la tête vers Jiraiya pour le voir la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé.

_- ...Pas possible, _dit il.

Elle fit un grand sourire et lui lança un clin d'œil. Jiraiya se mit soudainement à rire en la prenant dans ses bras, la serrant et sautant partout. Ils riaient.

_- Ahah ! Ce n'est pas vrai, tu es de retour ! Miruki Kamirai est rentrée ! Tous le village va être heureux. Tsunade aussi, tu sais qu'elle est devenue l'Hokage ?_

La dénommé Miruki sourit.

_- Évidement, que je le sais ! D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment désolé pour le Sandaime. J'ai appris pour Tsunade-sama et Sandaime, seulement l'année dernière. Ce n'était pas facile d'avoir des nouvelles de Konoha là ou j'étais mais, on est venus m'en parler. J'étais heureuse mais, triste à la fois... Bref, ne rentrons pas dans des détails tristes pour l'instant. Et j'aimerais..., _elle allait continuer quand elle remarqua enfin, le jeune garçon blond juste derrière Jiraiya._ Ne serait tu pas…_

Elle s'approcha de lui, ce dernier avait une tête ahuri, surpris que son Sensei soit ainsi avec une dame. Il s'avança un peu lui aussi et se présenta._  
><em>  
><em>- Uzumaki Naruto, madame, <em>dit-il.

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Non loin de là, un jeune garçon du nom de Konohamaru courait en direction d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

_- Sakura ! Sakura ! Il est revenu, Naruto est de retour ! _dit-il tous joyeux quand il arrivait à ses côtés.

_- ...Naruto __? _la dite Sakura sourit et se mit à courir cherchant son ami qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. _Suis-moi Konohamaru, avec un peu de chance, il sera près de l'entrée de Konoha !_

Il recommença à courir, le plus vite possible cette fois. Il avait hâte de revoir celui qu'il admirait, partit depuis un peu plus de deux ans et demi._*_

* * *

><p>Miruki écarquilla les yeux, Jiraiya éclata de rire, pendant que Naruto les fixaient du regard, complètement perdue, comme d'habitude.<p>

_- Ma-Madame ? Ai-je l'air d'avoir 50 ans ? Ai-je une alliance à l'annulaire ? ..Non et non. Alors, fait moi plaisir et appelle moi, soit Mademoiselle, soit Miruki ! Bien que je préfère, que tu utilises mon prénom !_  
><em>- Ou-oui, ma-Miruki-sama ! <em>bégaya Naruto, toujours avec son air ahuri sur le visage.

Jiraiya était toujours hilare et les gardes... les gardes n'en revenaient pas.

_- Miruki-sama ? _elle sourit, elle savait que ce suffixe rajouté derrière son prénom signifiait que sans vraiment le vouloir, elle avait réussi à avoir le respect du jeune homme._ Tu es mignon, _elle vint à ses côtés, posa sa main sur le haut de sa tête et dit d'une voix douce :_ J'étais très jeune mais, je me souviens d'eux comme si c'était hier, tu leurs ressemble beaucoup._

Elle sourit tristement et le pris dans ses bras. Naruto ne réagit pas, bien trop surpris puis, reprenant ses esprits, il la sera.

_ Que c'est agréable, on ne ma jamais pris dans ses bras comme ça. _

Il profita de cette étreinte le sourire aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le lâche et lui fasse un bisou sur la joue.

_- Je suis contente de t'avoir revu Naruto,_ elle se tourna vers Jiraiya qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il avait réussi à calmé son fou rire. Les gardes repartirent à leurs postes. _Vous êtes malade, Jiraiya-sama ? Ou alors, l'âge vous a rendu muet ? Vous parliez tout le temps avant ! _grommela telle. Impossible d'avoir le silence.

Naruto se moqua de son Sensei et commença à se poser toutes sorte de questions sur Miruki pendant que Jiraiya répondit :

_- Tu ne changes pas Miruki. Tu réagissais toujours comme ça, lorsque l'on t'appelait madame par inadvertance, _il sourit._ Tu reviens pour de bon ?_  
><em>- Oui, <em>dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres. _J'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde. Ils m'ont manqué durant toutes ces années, vous aussi Jiraiya-sama. Votre côté pervers me manquer, vous me faisiez rire à vous pavaner devant les filles ! __elle se mit à rire.__ Alors, que de toutes les filles une seule vous intéressez... et vous intéresse surement encore._

Jiraiya fut surpris et rougit légèrement en se souvenant.

* * *

><p><em>Review pour me laissez vos impressions ? <em>

_Ecrit par _**Nany_._**


	2. Flash Back, dix ans plus tôt

**Chapitre deux : Flash Back, dix ans plus tôt.**

Flash Back 

Un homme et une petite fille se trouvaient sur la falaise ou les têtes des Hokage avait était sculpté, ils regardaient le paysage en silence. Jusqu'à ce que la petite fille, Miruki, pose une question qu'elle avait en tête depuis un bon moment.

_- __Dite Jiraiya-sama, pourquoi vous courez après toutes ces filles ?_

L'ermite eut un léger sursaut et tourna son regard vers elle. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cette question de la part d'une fillette qui n'avait même pas encore dix ans.

_- __Pourquoi me demande tu ça, Miruki ?_ dit-il, essayant de se dérober.

Elle fit la moue.

_- __Jiraiya-sama, on ne répond pas à une question par une autre, c'est mal poli !_ bougonna telle.

Il sourit et lui caressa le haut de la tête.

_- __Je peux bien te le dire à toi... J'ai deux raisons à ta question, la première c'est que...,_ il regarda la jeune fille et soupira se disant que, il ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler en détails de ses livres. _Tu sais que j'écris des livres ?__ elle hocha la tête. __Et bien, ces filles me donnent l'inspiration dont j'ai besoin pour écrire et faire plaisir à mes lecteurs._  
><em>- <em>_Oh, je vois ! Et ils parlent de quoi vos livres ? _demanda telle en souriant.

Cette fois, il s'attendait à cette question.

_- __Tu ne veux pas plutôt savoir la deuxième raison ?_

Il souriait, même si il aurait préféré garder cette raison secrète, il ne voulait en aucun cas, pervertir cette pauvre fillette encore pure.

_- __Oh, si si ! Alors, vous me dites votre deuxième raison et après vous me dites pour vos livres ?_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ria légèrement, elle était maligne.

_- __Je vais te le dire. Mais, pour savoir ce que mes livres contiennent, il faudra attendre d'être majeur, d'accord ?_

Elle vint s'assoir sur ces genoux puis, le regardant dans les yeux elle fronça les sourcils, un sourire en coin.

_- __Je parie que c'est des trucs pas nets !_

Il écarquilla les yeux et ria bruyamment, décidément cette fille l'étonnerait toujours.

_- __Tu le sauras plus tard, Miruki. Bon alors, tu la veux cette raison ?_ dit-il une fois calmé.

Elle hocha la tête, et le regarda prête à l'écouter. Il la regarda aussi et d'un air sérieux, il dit :

_- __J'essaye de rendre jalouse une femme, que je connais depuis très longtemps._

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux sous cette révélation. Et commença à se trémousser sur les genoux de Jiraiya qui se mit à rire.

_- __Eh, du calme Miruki,_ dit il en le tenant pour qu'elle ne tombe pas de la falaise, puisque lui était assis au bord.  
><em>- <em>_Dis, dis tu l'aimes ?_ demanda telle en oubliant de le vouvoyer, cela arrivée quand elle était impatiente de savoir une chose, ou quand elle était en colère. Mais, c'était rare.  
><em>- <em>_Je n'essayerai pas la rendre jalouse, sinon,_ il sourit. _Allez ! Sa suffit avec les questions, mademoiselle. Mikoto doit t'attendre pour le repas._  
><em>- <em>_Vous avez raison, Jiraiya-sama. J'ai étais ravie de pouvoir parler avec vous,_ dit elle en reprenant le vouvoiement, elle lui sourit et se leva, elle commença à partir mais, se retourna et vint lui faire un bisou sur la joue._Je suis certaine qu'un jour, elle vous aimera... si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Mais, attention le jour ou vous faites votre déclaration, ne le faites pas si elle est de mauvaise humeur, sinon vous finirez à l'Hôpital,_ elle rit puis s'en alla en courant lui faisant signe de sa main._Au revoir, Jiraiya-sama !_

Il la regarda partir sidérer, il secoua la tête et ris.

_- __J'en reviens pas, _elle est bien trop intelligente cette petite.

Fin du Flash Back

* * *

><p>C'était court mais, qu'en avez vous pensez ?<p> 


	3. Quelques révélation sur Miruki

..Chapitre trois..

Quelques révélations sur Miruki.

- _Jiraiya-sama...Hé ho, Jiraiya-sama ! _elle s'approcha de lui et lui cria dans les oreilles._ JIRAYA, RÉVEILLE-TOI !_

Jiraiya sortis de sa rêverie en sursautant et criant, il mit sa main à son oreille :

_- Hurle pas comme ça !_

Naruto rigolait tellement qu'il en tomba sur le sol en se tenant le ventre. Miruki riait aussi._  
><em>  
><em>- Excusez-moi, mais vous étiez ailleurs et vous ne répondiez plus à mes appels !<em>  
><em>- Ah ? Oh, oui oui, je pensais au jour où tu as posé cette question. Je suis étonné de voir que tu te souviens toujours de ça, au bout de dix ans, <em>lui répondit-il pour se justifier.  
><em>- Je ne pourrais jamais oublier et puis, j'ai une très bonne mémoire comme vous le savez, je me souviens de toute mon enfance à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à marcher, c'est à dire à... neuf mois, <em>elle souriait grandement.

Naruto s'arrêta de rire, il avait beaucoup de questions à poser, qui était-elle ? Comment connaissez telle son Sensei ? Comment pouvait-elle se souvenir de toute son enfance ? Et bien, d'autres encore. Mais, il préféra attendre. Et encore plus quand au loin, il vit deux personnes qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, il se releva et fit un grand sourire, heureux de les revoir.

_- Sakura-chan..! Konohamaru..! _cria-t-il en agitant la main.

Miruki et Jiraiya se retournèrent pour voir les nouveaux arrivants.

_ - Naruto ! _dit Sakura en arrivant à leurs coté, elle le prit dans ses bras, heureuse elle aussi de le revoir, Naruto rougit légèrement, il n'avait pas l'habitude. Ce dernier tapa dans la main de Konohamaru.  
><em>- Je suis heureux de vous revoir enfin, <em>lança Naruto.  
><em>- Nous aussi ! <em>répondit Konohamaru.

Sakura aperçu Jiraiya et Miruki.  
>Elle approcha et s'inclina.<p>

_- Bonjour Jiraiya-sama, Bonjour Ma..._ elle fut coupée par Naruto qui vint mettre sa main sur sa bouche et lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Sakura acquiesça et le frappa sur la tête. _Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plutôt, idiot !_  
><em>- Aie, aie, aie... C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles Sakura-chan !<em>  
><em>- Désolé, te frapper ma manquée, <em>elle regarda les deux adultes qui riaient presque du malheur de Naruto_. __Ravie de vous rencontrer, Miruki._

Miruki sourit.

_- Tu peux me tutoyer, je suis encore jeune après tous._  
><em>- Quel âge avez... as-tu ?<em> demanda Sakura._ Et je vois que tu portes le bandeau de Konoha. Tu es du village ? _dit elle en voyant le dit bandeau accrocher à sa taille.  
><em>- J'ai vingt ans, depuis trois semaines. Et oui, je suis de Konoha. J'ai étais obligé de partir, il y a environ sept ans.<em>  
><em>- Pourquoi es-tu partit ?<em>

Miruki la regarda puis, détourna le regard. Un fragment de souvenir lui revenant en mémoire.

~~ Part... part et ne reviens jamais, je t'en pris Miruki. ~~

_- Nous devrions y aller, j'aimerais voir Tsunade, ensuite j'irais voir mes proches, _dit-elle impassible, histoire de changer de sujet._  
><em>  
>Sakura trouva que c'était louche mais, ne dit rien. Pareil pour Naruto, qui préféra ne rien dire en attendant de pouvoir poser ces questions. Et Jiraiya qui avait tiqué sur le mot « proche » n'osait plus parler. Miruki avança à l'intérieur du village, en passant devant les gardes, elle leurs dit :<p>

_- Maintenant, je peux entrer ? Où vous faut il plus de preuve ? Je ne veux aucun mal à Konoha._  
><em>- Vo-vous pouvez passer, <em>dirent les gardes qui ne voulaient pas se mettre à dos, le légendaire ninja de Konoha qui d'après ce qu'ils avaient vu, appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille.

Elle les remercia et avança, suivis de Jiraiya, Sakura, Naruto et Konohamaru. D'ailleurs, ces derniers étaient à ses côtés. Naruto à sa droite et Konohamaru à sa gauche. Elle regarda celui qui avait le prénom de son village.

_- Tu as bien grandis, toi aussi. Tu étais un mignon petit garçon quand je suis partie. Donc, si tu ne te souviens pas de moi, ce n'est pas de ta faute._  
><em>- Oh, c'est vrai ? Tu me connais ?<em> il souriait grandement.  
><em>- Je ne t'ai vu qu'une dizaine de fois mais, je me souviens très bien de ta petite bouille. Si je me rappelle bien à l'époque où je suis parti, j'avais treize ans et toi tu devais avoir dans les quatre ans et Naruto huit.<em>

Sakura, Naruto et Konohamaru écoutait buvant presque ses paroles. Sakura parce qu'elle la trouvait vraiment très louche et les deux autres, parce qu'il voulait la connaître mieux. Jiraiya savait déjà tout ça.

_- Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de toi ? _demanda Naruto, puis il murmura : _Toi aussi, tu devais me fuir, comme les autres._

Mais, Miruki l'entendit et le regarda en coin.

_- Tu n'y es pas du tout, Naruto. Je venais te voir souvent... très souvent. Mais, je te regardais de loin la plupart du temps, il m'est même arrivé une fois de corrigé trois garnement qui t'avaient embêté,_ sourit-elle._ Jusqu'à ce que je passe Genin à neuf ans puis, Chunin à douze, _elle sourit en y repensant._ J'avais beaucoup de mission de rang C et ceux de rang B durait à chaque fois, plusieurs jours, alors je venais te voir très rarement._

Naruto eut un petit sourire, il était content de savoir que quelqu'un venait le voir même dans l'ombre. Les trois jeunes ninjas étaient surpris.

_- Genin à neuf ans et Chunin à douze !_ cria presque Naruto. _Tu dois être très forte !_

Miruki se mit à rire.

_- Et bien, je me défends ! Malgré que Jiraiya-sama n'est jamais voulu m'entraîner ! _elle le regarda et fis la moue.

Ce dernier ria.

_- Je pense qu'avec les quatre personnes qui ont accepté de t'entraîner un peu, tu aurais était bien trop fatigué pour suivre mon entraînement,_ Naruto acquiesça vivement._ Tu avais Tsunade qui t'aider à maîtriser ta force incroyable, Mikoto ton endurance, Tsume qui a voulu t'apprendre à être aussi rapide que l'éclair et Fugaku t'entraîner au Taijutsu, en plus d'être ton Sensei, je pense vraiment que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi,_ il lui souriait.

Naruto, Sakura et Konohamaru était vraiment très surpris. Miruki ria encore devant leurs expressions._  
><em>  
><em>- Et bien, quoi ? J'avais soif d'apprendre et j'étais très convaincante à l'époque, on ne me refusait rien. Tsunade-sama à accepter de m'aider à contrôlait ma force, quand elle a vu que j'avais détruit tout un mur, je n'avais même pas frappé fort en plus ! <em>  
><em>- Mais, Tsunade-Sensei n'était pas à Konoha…<em>  
><em>- Tu as raison Sakura, j'allai souvent en dehors du village avec Jiraiya-sama, quand il revenait chercher de l'inspiration, <em>elle fit un sourire moqueur en direction de Jiraiya qui sifflota l'air de rien.

Naruto s'arrêta brusquement et pointa du doigt son Sensei._  
><em>  
><em>- Ahah ! C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré ! Il regardait des… fmemhmm…<em>

Jiraiya avait posé sa main sur la bouche de Naruto, l'empêchant de parler. Il mit son autre main derrière sa tête et rigola bêtement.

_- Hé-hé, ne l'écoutait pas._

Miruki leva les yeux au ciel et continua de marcher suivis des autres.

_- Vous n'avez vraiment pas changé. J'en suis heureuse !_

Sakura fit une drôle de tête.

_ Elle est folle ? _ pensa telle.

_- Bon, je disais quoi déjà ? _repris Miruki._ Ah oui ! Donc, Tsunade-sama m'aida à contrôler ma force mais, c'est tout. Elle ne m'aida pas à être plus forte, je n'en avais pas besoin, je n'en avais pas besoin, d'après elle. Mikoto m'aida à avoir beaucoup plus d'endurance, je lui avais demandé parce que, je m'essoufflais très vite et je ne pouvais pas courir pendant très longtemps. Tsume, la mère de ma meilleure amie Hana, à elle-même décidé de m'entraîner à avoir plus de vitesse, parce qu'elle me trouvait trop lente par rapport à Hana et ses chiens, _elle fit la grimace. _J'en ai bavé avec elle… Fugaku-Sensei était notre Sensei de l'académie à Hana et moi. …Nous étions que deux dans notre groupe. L'équipe 4. Lui, il m'apprit le Taijutsu et d'autres choses, je n'étais pas très bonne au début mais, avec le temps j'ai réussi à m'améliorer même si, je n'arriverais jamais à surpasser jeunesse-man !_  
><em>- Qui est-ce ? <em>demanda Naruto.

Miruki réfléchit.

_- Euh… Et bien, je ne connais pas son prénom. Je l'ai toujours appelé comme ça même si, il me répétait souvent son prénom, je l'ai jamais retenu et puis, jeunesse-man lui va mieux, lui qui répété tous le temps ''Que la force de la jeunesse soit avec toi !"_ elle leva son pouce et fit un clin d'œil en éclatant de rire. _J'en ris encore aujourd'hui !_  
><em>- Oh ! Il s'appelle Gaï-Sensei. Tu l'imites très bien d'ailleurs,<em> dit Sakura en faisant un léger sourire.

Naruto et Konohamaru étaient pliés en deux, tellement ils avaient adoré l'imitation qu'elle venait de faire._  
><em>

_- Ah oui, voilà c'est ça ! C'est bien ce que je dis. Jeunesse-man lui va bien mieux, _répondit Miruki toujours en train de rire.

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre était un peu plus long, je mérite une review ?<p> 


	4. Découverte bouleversante, partie une

..Chapitre quatre..

Découverte bouleversante.

1er partie

_- Nous arrivons, _dit Jiraiya qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, il n'arrêtait pas de se demandait si elle ''savait''.

Miruki leva son regard vers l'endroit ou se trouvait le bureau du Hokage et sourit légèrement en regardant les visages des autres Hokage. Puis, soudainement elle pensa à quelque chose.

_- Dites, Jiraiya-sama...quand vous avez énoncé ceux qui m'avait entraîné...vous n'avez pas mentionné le cinquième... _elle ne le regarda pas continuant d'avancer et de fixer les visages gravé dans la roche donc, elle ne remarqua pas le changement de Jiraiya, par contre les trois jeunes ninjas l'avait remarqué._ Et j'ai eu l'impression...que vous l'aviez fait exprès et non, que l'aviez oublié..._

Il ne répondit pas et ils arrivèrent enfin, elle le regarda de côté et vis qu'il était tendu, comme si quelque chose le tourmenter. Ils montèrent jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade dans un silence à faire fuir les morts. Konohamaru s'en alla, leurs expliquant qu'il devait rejoindre Udon et Moegi.  
>Miruki frappa et ouvrit la porte sans attendre puis, entra.<br>Tsunade qui s'était levai pour dire sa façon de penser à la personne qui la dérangeait, se rassit brusquement en voyant qui entrée dans son bureau.

_- Miruki, _dit elle surprise.  
><em>- Bonjour Tsunade-sama. Cela faisait longtemps, <em>elle s'inclina légèrement.  
><em>- Dix ans, <em>souffla Tsunade en la regardant de haut en bas._ Tu es devenue une belle jeune femme._  
><em>- Merci Tsunade-sama...Et vous, vous n'avez pris aucune ride,<em> elle sourit à l'Hokage qui esquissa elle aussi un sourire._Je suis venue vous voir parce que, je ne suis plus sur les registres du village alors, je voulais venir ici pour régulariser ma situation. Je compte rester à Konoha._  
><em>- Avec plaisir, Miruki ! Nous te ré-ajouteront, <em>répondit elle._ Tu es toujours la bienvenue ici._  
><em>- Merci, encore... Bien, maintenant je vais aller voir ma famille adoptive, ils m'ont beaucoup manquée et je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir, à cause de mon brusque départ.<em>

Tsunade écarquilla légèrement les yeux et regarda Jiraiya, qui étrangement baissa la tête.

_- Que ce passe t'il ? _demanda Miruki.

Naruto et Sakura se posait la même question.  
>Tsunade la regarda, le regard attristé.<p>

_- Tu n'es pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda telle.

Miruki fronça les sourcils.

_- Au courant de quoi ? ...Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ? _elle commençait à s'énervait, elle n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot. Cela avait il un rapport avec le fait que Jiraiya n'avais pas mentionné son cinquième entraîneur ?

Jiraiya vint poser ses mains de chaque côté des épaules de Miruki.

_- Calme-toi, Miruki. Ce qu'on a à te dire va être dur,_ lui dit il.

Naruto et Sakura se regardèrent comprenant que quelque chose de grave était arrivé.

_- Le clan Uchiha... _– Naruto et Sakura sursautèrent surpris d'entendre ce nom –_ À presque était entièrement assassiné... _Miruki écarquilla les yeux._ Quelques mois après ton départ, _fini Tsunade en baissant légèrement la tête._  
><em>  
>Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux. Soudainement dehors, la pluie se mit à tomber. Elle baissa la tête, respira un grand coup et la releva, la tristesse et les larmes s'était évaporé, malgré que l'on pouvait voir ses yeux briller. La pluie tomba à grosse goutte... Ils furent tous surpris de sa réaction.<em><br>_  
><em>- ..Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?... <em>elle sentit son cœur se serrer, elle n'était pas sur d'arriver à rester impassible._  
><em>  
>Naruto et Sakura ne comprenait pas grand chose à la scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux.<br>Jiraiya prit la parole :

_- Je suis désolé Miruki mais, c'est la vérité._

Naruto s'approcha et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune expression sur son visage. Il se demanda comment pouvait-elle être si indifférente. Un éclair zébra le ciel.

_- Fugaku-Sensei, Mikoto...Ils ...ils étaient ma seule...famille, _malgré son visage inébranlable, elle ne parvenait pas à contrôler le tremblement de sa voix. C'est comme ça qu'ils surent que finalement, elle n'était pas si indifférente que ça. Elle regarda en direction de Tsunade et Jiraiya, ce dernier regardait dehors en fronçant les sourcils. _..Vous...vous avez dit...presque..?_

_- Sasuke... il est vivant, _dit Tsunade impassible, elle aussi._  
><em>  
>Une lueur indéchiffrable passa dans les yeux de Miruki. Naruto et Sakura écoutait attentivement, cherchant à apprendre des choses sur leurs meilleurs amis.<p>

_- ..Où est-il ? J'ai besoin de le voir, _elle détourna le regard, ne voyant pas les petits coups d'œil que les personnes dans la pièce se lançaient._ Oh, mon Dieu, je n'aurai jamais dû partir et Sasuke n'aurait pas eu à rester seule, cela à du être horrible, perdre ses parents, son frère, son clan entier, _elle baissa la tête, son cœur se serra encore plus à la mention du "frère"._  
><em>_- Toi aussi, tu aurais surement était tué Miruki...En ce qui concerne Sasuke...Il a déserté, _répondit Tsunade._  
><em>  
>Miruki écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela.<p>

_- Que...Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi à t-il fait ça ? _demanda telle abasourdi.

Naruto répondit une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

_- ..Il veut venger son clan et... il a dit que ce n'est pas en restant à Konoha qu'il y arrivera...Mais, ne t'en fait pas ! On va le ramener au village !_ fini Naruto le visage confiant.

Miruki fronça les sourcils, les yeux brillant. Tsunade imaginait ce qui allait suivre et soupira. Quand à Jiraiya, il regarda Miruki. Était-ce à cause d'elle que la pluie tombait ?

_- Il sait qui a fait ça __? _elle regardait tout le monde._Vous le savez ?_ elle vit qu'ils ne répondirent pas._ Hé ! Je vous parle ! Dites-moi qui a fait ça, que j'aille aider Sasuke à lui régler son compte ! _son visage n'était plus impassible mais, rempli de colère, elle avait les poings serrés.

Tous, même Miruki entendirent un grondement sourd venant du ciel.  
>Naruto décida encore une fois de répondre voyant que personne ne répondait.<p>

_- C'est un Uchiha._  
><em>- ..Je croyais qu'il ne restait que Sasuke en vie... <em>elle regarda Tsunade.  
><em>- ..Itachi les a tué et a épargné Sasuke, <em>répondit cette dernière.

Miruki avait stoppé tous mouvement en entendant le prénom d'Itachi. Elle était immobile, les yeux écarquillé. La pluie frappait contre les vitres du bureau, l'orage grondait et les éclairs illuminaient le ciel.

~~Part...Part et ne reviens jamais, je t'en pris Miruki.~~

_ Encore cette phrase qui me revient en tête, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ma demandé de partir cette nuit là ? ...Pour...Ça ? _

Tsunade se leva et s'approcha de Miruki, inquiète. Jiraiya alla lui murmurer à l'oreille._  
><em>  
><em>- Il faut la calmer Tsunade, c'est elle qui cause ce changement de temps. Elle est de la cinquantième génération des Tanaka, du pays des tourbillons.<em>  
><em>- La cinquantième ? <em>cria presque Tsunade.  
><em>- Chuuut ! <em>dit Jiraiya en se tournant vers Naruto et Sakura qui discuter. Il regarda Tsunade._Oui, la cinquantième, tu sais ce que sa veut dire... _

Ils regardèrent tous les deux dehors, ou une pluie violente tombait sur le village.

* * *

><p>Vos impressions ? Que pensez-vous cet histoire de cinquantième génération ?<p> 


	5. Découverte bouleversante, partie deux

..Chapitre cinq..

2éme partie

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes qu'elle ne réagissait plus, elle gardait les yeux écarquillait, ses poings était tellement serré que ses ongles s'enfonçait dans sa peau.  
>Naruto et Sakura s'inquiétèrent.<p>

_- Pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça, seulement maintenant ? _demanda Naruto curieux. Il se prit un coup de poing sur la tête. Sakura venait de le frapper._  
><em>_- Idiot ! Elle réalise qu'elle a perdu des gens qu'elle aimait ! ...Enfin, surement, _fini Sakura, qui se demandait aussi pourquoi elle réagissait que maintenant._  
><em>  
>Jiraiya alla auprès d'eux.<p>

_- Ce n'est pas ça, _dit Jiraiya. Naruto et Sakura tournèrent la tête vers lui._ Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elle s'est bloquée au nom d'Itachi Uchiha ? Quand elle à compris que c'était lui, l'assassin._

Les deux jeunes ninjas hochèrent la tête.

_ Assassin, assassin, assassin...C'est un assassin, je le...je le déteste..? _

Elle bougea enfin, difficilement, et les regarda. La pluie se calma un peu.

_- ...Je n'y...arrive...pas..., _dit-elle avec difficulté.

Ils la regardèrent tous.

_- Tu n'arrive pas quoi, Miruki ? _demanda Jiraiya en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule.

Elle le regarda et étrangement, elle sourit. Ils furent surpris.  
>Il n'y avait plus que de fines gouttes qui tombaient maintenant.<p>

_- ..Le détester...Je n'y arrive pas. Même si, même si, il à tué tout le clan sans aucune raison valable. Je ne pourrais jamais le détester. Il pourrait tuer encore et encore, je ne le détesterais pas. Il pourrait m'ôtait la vie...même là, je ne le détesterais pas. Il.., _

Naruto se mit en colère, apparemment il n'était pas d'accord.

_- ..Sasuke à souffert atrocement de la perte de son clan ! C'est à cause d'Itachi, s'il a déserté. Si il à toujours voulu avoir de plus en plus de puissance ! Et toi...toi...tu devrais en vouloir à celui qui as tué tous un clan et ruiné la vie de Sasuke !_

Sakura surprise ne réagit pas. Jiraiya et Tsunade se taisaient, des choses devaient être dites mais, ils réagiraient si cela tournait mal.  
>Elle avança jusqu'à Naruto qui la regarda les poings crispés. Elle le fixa, impassible.<br>Le temps c'était calmé, il ne pleuvait plus.

_- ..Tu dis que je devrai en vouloir à celui qui a tué ceux qui m'ont choyée, élevé et appris la plupart des choses que je sais ? Ceux qui m'ont recueilli à la mort de mes parents ? Ceux que j'ai aimés, autant que j'avais aimé mes parents que je n'ai presque pas connus. C'est ça ? _elle continua de le fixer.  
><em>- Oui ! <em>répondit Naruto, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.  
><em>- ..Si je dois détester Itachi, je vais devoir te détester aussi, Naruto, <em>elle parlait très calmement, presque avec douceur cette fois._  
><em>  
>Naruto ce recula surpris et écarquilla les yeux. Sakura était aussi surprise que son ami.<br>Tsunade s'avança et trancha :

_- Sa suffit, Miruki !_  
><em>- Non ! Il doit savoir ! N'est-ce pas Naruto ? Je suis sur que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Pourquoi si tu me demande de détester Itachi, je devrai te détester aussi.<em>

Naruto trop surpris ne dit rien mais, hocha la tête. Tsunade soupira et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau.  
>Miruki regarda Naruto et commença :<p>

_- ...Il y a seize ans, lorsque le démon-renard à neuf queues à attaquer le village...Ce démon qui est scellé en toi, Naruto... Oui, je le sais.., _dit-elle quand elle vit le regard encore plus surpris de Naruto. _...Comment ne pas le savoir, tout le monde en parlait, tout le monde te détester parce que ce démon avait fauché plusieurs vies, des personnes chères à leurs cœurs. Des enfants, des frères, des sœurs,...des parents..., _elle continuait de le regarder dans les yeux malgré, qu'il est légèrement baissé la tête. Sakura pensait avoir compris ce que Miruki voulait dire_.__...Mes parents ont était tué cette nuit là, Naruto... Je n'avais que cinq ans à l'époque mais, j'aimais mes parents plus que tous au monde...J'ai...j'ai vu le démon cette nuit là..., _Jiraiya fronça les sourcils, apparemment il n'était pas au courant. _..Ne voyant pas mes parents rentraient, je suis montée sur le toit de notre maison et je l'ai vu au loin, ce gigantesque monstre qui ma terrifiait ! _elle regarda toutes les personnes dans la pièce, le regard perdu dans ses pensées puis, baissa la tête_.__...J'ai compris, oui j'ai compris, pourquoi mes parents ne rentraient pas et qu'ils ne rentreraient plus jamais. Et à l'instant même ou j'ai vu ce monstre et que cette pensée ma traversait l'esprit, je suis tombé du toit tellement, j'étais horrifiait... _

Elle releva la tête, laissant un petit instant ce passé et fit un petit sourire en continuant.

_- ..Je ne me suis réveillée que le lendemain,... chez les Uchiha... Puis, un an et demi plus tard, j'entends les parents de Sasuke et Itachi discuter...Ils voulaient m'adopter, j'étais heureuse... _elle sourit, se rappelant. _..Leurs discutions à commençait à tourner autour de toi..., _dit elle en regardant Naruto_._ _...ils disaient que le démon qui avait tué mes parents, avait était scellé en toi, après ta naissance...Du haut de mes six ans et demi, je suis allée te voir, toi, le monstre qui avait osé m'enlever ma famille..., _elle sourit tristement_.__ ..Mais, lorsque j'ai vu ce bébé d'un peu plus d'un an, qui ne ressemblait pas du tous au monstre que j'avais vu cette nuit-là, je me suis dit que, cela ne pouvait pas être ta faute. Je ne t'en ai plus voulu, la colère d'une enfant de six ans s'est évaporé et je t'ai regardais grandir et te faire détester par les habitants de Konoha. Je te voyais triste...Je ne voulais pas faire pareil...Je ne le veux pas, tu es un être humain. Tu as un cœur... Mais, si je le voulais Naruto...je pourrais te détesté, juste parce que, en toi, il y a le meurtrier de mes parents, juste pour ça..., _finit elle avec douceur.

Naruto était tellement accabler quand elle eut fini, qu'il du s'asseoir sur le sol, le regard vide._  
><em>  
><em>- Tu devrais me détester..., <em>dit Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

Tout comme Sakura qui était émue par ce récit.  
>Miruki s'accroupit à ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras.<p>

_- Écoute moi Naruto...Je n'arrive pas à détester Itachi pour ce qu'il à fait. Tous comme, je n'arrive pas à te détester pour ce que la bête en toi, à fait, J'en veux à cette bête, pas à toi, __elle desserra son étreinte et le regarda.__ Mais, ne me demande pas de détester Itachi, s'il te plait, parce que comme je l'ai dit, il est tout pour moi. Je ne pourrais supporter qu'une autre personne que moi, puisse lui faire du mal. Je vais lui faire payer... à ma manière..., _elle se releva et lui tendit la main en souriant légèrement. _Aller viens, je vais t'offrir des Ramens, à force de t'observé, j'ai appris que tu adorais ça._

* * *

><p><em>Review ? =)<em>


	6. Direction chez Ichiraku

..Chapitre six..

Direction chez Ichiraku.

Naruto reprit son sourire, soudainement rassuré et attrapa sa main pour ensuite se lever.

_- Bien sur ! Chez Ichiraku, c'est le meilleur !_

_- Alors, allons-y, _dit Miruki, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hormis Naruto qui ne remarquait rien, les trois autres étaient surpris. Jiraiya pensait vraiment qu'elle se serait effondrée en apprenant la nouvelles. Mais, non elle gardait le sourire.

- _Tu viens avec nous, Sakura ? _demanda telle.

Sakura la regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- _Non, merci. Je dois parler d'une chose à Tsunade-Sensei,_ répondit-elle.

Miruki haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la sortie, attendant Naruto qui essayait de convaincre Sakura. Elle vit que Jiraiya la regardait, elle baissa la tête puis, la releva et lui sourit. Jiraiya lui rendit un petit sourire. Tsunade se racla la gorge, voulant avoir l'attention sur elle.

_**POV Miruki**_

Apparemment, il aime toujours autant les Ramens de Chez Ichiraku. Il va falloir que je fasse attention à mon porte monnaie, moi. Je lui fis un léger sourire et lui répondit :

- _Alors, allons-y ! … Tu viens avec nous Sakura ?_

Je me tournai vers la jeune fille aux cheveux rose, elle n'avait pas l'air de m'apprécier, je la comprends, j'aurai certainement réagis de la même façon.

- _Non, merci,_ me répondit telle en fronçant les sourcils. _Je dois parler d'une chose à Tsunade-Sensei._

Je haussai les épaules en me dirigeant vers la porte, jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi en entendant Naruto essayé de la convaincre et les vit se disputer. Mon regard fut accrocher à celui de Jiraiya-sama, j'avais remarquée qu'il me fixait depuis un moment, je baissai la tête, je savais ce qu'il devait ce dire... Mais, je vais bien, je serai forte ! Aller, souris Miruki ! Je relevai la tête et lui fis un sourire que je voulais convaincant mais, apparemment... Il ne l'était pas. Tsunade-sama se racla la gorge, je la regarda.

- _Naruto avant que tu partes, j'aimerai vous parlez à Sakura et toi, _dit telle.

Je sortis en leurs faisant un signe de la tête, cela ne me concernait pas et je voulais être seule quelques minutes.

J'attendis debout contre le mur face à la porte et plongea dans mes pensées.

…

J'ouvris les yeux que je venais à peine de fermé. Des bruits de pas se faisais entendre à quelques mètres, je tournai la tête et regardai les nouveaux arrivants. La fille était coiffée de quatre ananas et avait un éventail géant dans le dos. Tandis que le garçon qui était lui aussi coiffé d'un ananas, n'avais pas d'éventail mais, apparemment, c'était un Chunin. La fille l'était-elle aussi ? En arrivant à mes côté, ils me regardèrent, je leurs fit donc un signe de la tête qu'ils me rendirent puis, frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent, j'entendis Naruto :

- _Ah, Shikamaru ! _

- _Si ce n'est pas Naruto,_ entendis-je juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Hm,...Shikamaru ? J'ai déjà entendu un prénom similaire à celui-ci. Serait-il du clan Nara ?...Bref, ou en étais-je dans mes réflexions ? ...Il faut que je recommence mon entrainement, si je veux être assez forte pour ramener Itachi et Sasuke à la maison, sans quoi, ils ne me suivront jamais...

Naruto sortit dix minutes plus tard, après d'innombrable cri, d'étonnement, de joie ou encore de déception.

Il sourit en me voyant et dit :

- _Mamie Tsunade veut nous tester Sakura-chan et moi, ce soir et se sera Kakashi-Sensei qui nous évaluera. Ils veulent voir si en trois ans, nous avons progressé._

Je lui souris en posant ma main sur le haut de son crâne.

- _Je suis sur que tu es devenu plus fort, Naruto. Bien que je ne sache pas, qu'elle était ta force il y a trois ans, _lui dis-je.

- _Alors, on va les manger ces Ramens ?_ lança t'il en souriant.

- _Bien sur, allons-y ! _

Je me mis à marcher vers la sortie de l'immeuble ou se trouvait le bureau de Tsunade-sama.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je remarquai que Naruto n'arrêtait pas de me lançait des regards.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Naruto ? _

Il fut surpris, apparemment il essayait d'être discret.

- _Je... Je pourrais te poser des questions, Miruki-sama ?_

- _Tu me les poseras quand on sera chez Ichiraku, d'accord ? _

- _D'accord !_ répondit-il tous sourire.

- _Et toi, Naruto. Tu pourras me raconter tous ce que tu as vécus ces sept dernières années ?_

Il me sourit encore ! Décidément, ce garçon s'était épanoui depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

- _Oui !_ répondit il. _Avec plaisir._

…

- _Tu as une petite amie ? _dis-je malicieusement.

Il rougit surpris et se gratta l'arrière de la tête en riant bêtement.

- _Hé-hé, et bien, j'ai toujours bien aimée Sakura-chan._

- _Oh ? La petite aux cheveux rose ? Elle est mignonne, _affirmais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

- _C'est vrai ! _répliqua Naruto en riant encore. _...Mais, elle aime Sasuke, _soupira t-il.

Je lui souris tristement.

- _Je la comprends, _murmurais-je. _Sasuke était très beau lorsqu'il était jeune, j'imagine comment il doit être aujourd'hui, _lançais-je.

- _Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois ans,_ soupira Naruto.

Je le regardai et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il parut apprécier.

- _Et sinon, il n'y a pas d'autres filles... que tu apprécie ? _demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- _Hm... Et bien, les filles de mon entourage sont Sakura, Hinata et Tenten._

- _Hinata ?...Hinata Hyûga ? _demandais-je en reconnaissant le prénom.

- _Oui, c'est ça. Tu la connais ? _

Nous sortions enfin de l'immeuble et marchions maintenant en direction de chez Ichiraku.

- _On peut dire ça,_ dis-je en riant légèrement. _Mais, elle ne doit pas se souvenir de moi depuis le temps._

* * *

><p><em>Vous en dites quoi ? <em>


	7. Flash Back, Miruki et Hinata

..Chapitre sept..

Flash Back...Miruki et Hinata.

~Flash Back~

Une petite fille aux yeux nacrés était cachée derrière un arbre bien plus grand qu'elle, ces joues étaient très rouges.

Miruki qui avait douze ans, rentré d'une mission. En marchant en direction de sa maison, elle aperçut la petite fille et décida d'aller la voir, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait.

- _Bonjour, pourquoi te cache tu ? _

La petite sursauta et tomba sur les fesses en se retournant trop brusquement. Miruki se mit à rire.

- _Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur, _elle aida la petite à ce relevait, cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et rougit en jouant avec ses doigt.

Miruki regarda ce qu'elle regardait et sourit, amusé.

- _Comment est-ce que tu t'appelle ? Tu es du clan Hyûga, c'est ça ? _

- _Ou-oui, je... je m'appelle Hi-Hinata Hyûga, _répondit la petite en tortillant ses doigts dans tous les sens.

Miruki s'accroupit et regarda la petite Hinata.

- _Pourquoi tu ne va pas le voir ? Je suis sur que cela lui ferait extrêmement plaisir, _elle prit les mains d'Hinata dans les siennes. La Hyûga rougit et bégaya :

- _Mais... Ma-mais... je... je...suis...tr-trop...ti-timide._

Miruki riait joyeusement.

- _Mais, ce n'est pas grave ça ! Tu as beau être timide, ce n'es pas important. Et tu es mignonne comme tous._

Elle lui caressa le haut de la tête. La petite Hyûga rougit encore.

- _Tu va ressembler à une tomate à force de rougir, tu sais ?_

Elle rougit encore plus.

- _Je...je...Pour-pourrais jamais._

- _Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, après tous, tu es encore jeune, ce n'est qu'une attirance, _finit Miruki en regardant la petite.

- _Je l'aimerais toujours !_

Miruki écarquilla les yeux de surprise, la petite Hinata venait presque de hurler. Celle-ci rougit violemment et vint se cacher derrière Miruki de peur que ce cher Naruto la voit.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier regardait tous autour de lui, cherchant qui venait de crier.

- _Viens, je vais te ramener chez toi, Hinata. Apparemment, tu n'es pas encore prête à aller le voir, _dit Miruki en souriant. _J'espère simplement que cet amour durera, _finit elle mystérieusement en raccompagnant la Hyûga, qui se demandait pour quoi elle disait ça.

~Fin du Flash Back~


	8. Cinquantième génération des Tanaka

**..Chapitre huit..**

- _Nous sommes arrivé, Miruki-sama, _dit Naruto.

Je le regardai, sortant enfin de mes pensées et lui sourit en m'asseyant sur une des chaises du comptoir du restaurant de Ramens.

- _La même chose que d'habitude, Naruto ? _demandais-je. _Ramens au porc ?_

Naruto sourit et acquiesça.

- _Hé Naruto ! _s'exclama Teuchi, le gérant d'Ichiraku.

- _Deux Ramens aux porcs, chef ! _lança Naruto.

- _Bien, mon petit,_ répondit le chef, il commença donc à préparer les Ramens. _Tu ne me présente pas la demoiselle ? _

- _C'est Miruki Kamirai, chef ! _répondit Naruto, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Hum, ce nom ne m'est pas inconnu,_ dit Teuchi.

- _Vous me connaissez peut-être sous le nom de Tanaka, monsieur,_ dis-je aimablement.

- ..._Ah oui ! …La petite Tanaka curieuse, qui venait souvent manger des Ramens et raconter les nouvelles du village, _Teuchi me fit un grand sourire et je rougis. _Tu as bien grandis, dis moi._

Il posa les Ramens au porc devant nous.

- _Vous par contre, n'avais pas changé, _dis-je en souriant. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? _demandais-je ne me sentant observé. _Je pari que tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dit qu'il me connaissait peut-être sous le nom de Tanaka ? _

- _Oui, c'est ça, _ sourit Naruto.

- _C'était le nom du clan de ma mère, Les Tanaka du pays des Tourbillons. Mon père venait de Konoha, pas ma mère mais, quand elle est venue y habiter elle était très jeune et ils se sont connus à l'académie des ninjas. Ici on la surnommait Kamirai, ''déesse de la Foudre''._

- _Pourquoi ? _demande Naruto avide d'apprendre, …tous en mangeant ces Ramens.

Teuchi répondit :

- _Parce qu'elle était aussi rapide que l'éclair et qu'elle combinait les éléments Eau et Foudre pour créer l'orage. Mais malgré tous, elle n'était pas aussi rapide que l'éclair jaune de Konoha, le Yondaime Hokage, _fini Teuchi.

Naruto était stupéfait.

- _Deux... Éléments ?_

- _Ça ce n'est pas à nous de te l'expliquer, Naruto. Tu demanderas à tes Sensei, _lui dis-je. _Donc, je disais avant cette brève explication, ma mère était surnommé Kamirai, comme j'aimais ce nom et bien, j'ai demandé à tous le monde m'appeler comme ça. Il y a aussi une autre raison mais, je te la dirai plus tard. Malgré tous, j'ai gardée Tanaka puisque, comme tu le vois, certaine personnes me connaisse mieux sous ce nom, _finis-je.

- _Je comp...rends,_ dit Naruto, qui en faite, j'en suis sure n'avait pas tout comprit.

Je lui payai un deuxième Ramens que Teuchi posa devant lui.

_**POV Externe**_

- _Donc, je m'appelle Miruki Kamirai Tanaka...Uchiha, _dit elle en finissant ses Ramens.

Teuchi la regarda, attristé et Naruto murmura :

- _..Uchiha..._

- _Alors, Naruto tu avais d'autres questions ? _reprit Miruki avec le sourire.

- _Hum, oui.., _dit-il, pas certain de vouloir continuer. _Pourquoi as-tu quitté le village ?_

Miruki se demanda si elle devait répondre franchement puis, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas mentir.

- On me la demander, dit-elle simplement.

- _ ..Pourquoi ?_ demanda Naruto, surpris.

- _Je ne suis pas encore sure, je pense le savoir mais, je ne dirai rien à ce sujet. Sache juste qu'on ma demander de partir et deux heure plus tard, j'étais aux porte du village avec mes bagages, direction un petit village d'une trentaine d'habitant, nommé ''Enco'' qui se situe à plusieurs centaine de kilomètre d'ici. _

- _Pourquoi si loin ?_ s'étonna Naruto.

- _Je pense qu'il voulait m'éloigner, _soupira Miruki. _Je n'aurai jamais du revenir normalement._ Il commença à pleuvoir. _Mais, au bout de sept ans de solitude à m'entrainer sans relâche...sans voir mes proches, juste...un vieillard que je n'appréciais pas, qui devint mon Sensei…, _elle grimaça. _Bref, tu as encore des questions ? _

- _Oui, comment as-tu rencontrée Jiraiya-Sensei ?_

Miruki se mit à rire doucement et dit :

- _De la même façon que toi !_

- _Pendant qu'il espionnait des femmes ?_ ria Naruto.

- _Oui, j'avais sept ans lorsque je l'ai vu assis sur une branche d'un arbre prés d'un étang, là ou des femmes se baignaient_, commença telle en riant légèrement, _quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai frappée dans l'arbre et cela la fait tombé, d'ailleurs, l'arbre aussi est tombé._

Naruto était hilare. Elle sourit et la pluie qui était tombé s'arrêta.

- _Et comment te rappelle-tu de tout tes souvenirs depuis toute petite ?_ demanda t-il après s'être calmé.

- _Je pense que c'est_ _parce que je suis…spéciale_, lança telle après avoir cherché ses mots.

- _Spéciale ?_ s'étonna t-il. _Spécial, comme moi ?_

- _Pas vraiment, non. Toi, Kyubi à était "implanté" en toi. Je suis spéciale parce que,…hm…comment t'expliquer ça. _

Naruto la regardé attentivement.

- _Ma mère comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, vient du pays des tourbillons, pays qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui. Les Tanaka se sont dispersaient un peu partout dans le monde, après que le pays fut détruit… Tu sais que certains clan sont spéciaux comme le clan Hyûga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi ou encore_…, commença telle, avant de se rappeler que ce clan n'existé plus, _le clan Uchiha._

Naruto acquièça comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire par spécial.

- _Et bien_, continua telle, _mon clan était lui aussi spécial, mais ce n'était pas une spécialité des yeux, de l'esprit, des ombres ou de contrôle de poids comme ceux de Konoha. Mon clan étaient spécialisé dans le contrôle des éléments Eau et Foudre, ce qui donne le Ranton, l'art de manipuler l'orage._

- _Manipuler l'orage ?_ s'étonna Naruto. _Comme Kakashi-Sensei ?_

- _Ce n'est pas la même chose_, sourit t-elle, _peu de personne savent utilisait le Ranton, puisque c'est une technique héréditaire. En faite, ce qui rend mon clan si spécial, c'est surtout le faite que toutes les dix générations, un enfant née avec le pouvoir de contrôler vraiment l'eau et la foudre…_

_- Mais…, l'interrompit Naruto qui n'y comprenait rien._

_- Oui, je sais, je t'ai dit que tout le clan savait contrôler ces deux éléments. Je n'ai pas mentis, mais les enfants qui naissent toutes les dix générations sont différents des autres, puisqu'ils ne les contrôlent pas seulement…ils peuvent faire pleuvoir et faire tomber la foudre entre autre,… ils contrôlent le temps._

Naruto avait les yeux écarquillaient.

- _Ils ne manipulent pas le chakra ?_

- _Pour_ _contrôler le temps, non. Mais, si ils ne veulent pas l'utilisait, ils manipulent leurs chakra pour se défendre ou attaqué avec leurs affinités avec les éléments Eau et Foudre._

- _C'est un peu compliqué_, lança t-il, perdu.

- _C'est vrai_, rit la jeune femme.

- _Et alors, en quoi es-tu spéciale ?_ demanda Naruto, qui n'avait pas compris ou elle voulait en venir.

- _Je suis de la cinquantième génération_, répondit-elle simplement.

- _…Toi aussi, tu contrôle le temps ?_ s'exclama Naruto, surpris.

- _Oui, mais mon contrôle n'es pas totale, …lorsque que mes sentiments prennent le dessus sur moi, il m'arrive de perdre le contrôle…_

Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, semblant se rappeler quelque chose de douloureux, puis reprit :

- _Bref, en plus de contrôler le temps, nous avons une très, très grande vitesse, par exemple, je vais bien plus vite que ma mère ou ceux de mon clan – puisque la vitesse était une des particularités du clan – ou que l'éclair jaune de Konoha._

_- C'est vrai ? Alors, quand je pensais que tu étais forte, j'avais vraiment raison !_

_- Oui, je ne peux pas niée le fait que je sois forte. Mais, tu sais, il y a toujours plus fort que sois. Il se pourrait même que tu arrive à me battre un jour._

- _On pourra faire un combat ?_ lança Naruto, tout sourire.

Miruki se mit à rire.

- _Si tu veux_, répondit-elle. _Voilà, maintenant je vais te dire autre chose, notamment pour répondre à la question que tu as posée sur ma mémoire. Ces enfants qui comme moi étaient tous prématuré et donc très fragile, ce sont étrangement rappelé de tout, sans exception, dés l'instant ou ils ont commençaient à marcher… Donc, je n'ai pas vraiment de réponse quand à ce "phénomène" mais, au moins, tu sais que je n'étais pas la seule. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait d'être né prématuré ou peut-être était-ce pour nous permettre de "gérer" ce don, je ne sais pas. D'ailleurs, l'enfant dix générations avant moi, n'a pas survécu. Notre don apparait quelques jours après que l'on ais commencé à marché et le corps de cette enfant n'a pas supporté le grand pouvoir qui s'est réveillé en lui, _finit-elle_, _en fixant Naruto qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- …_Wow_, s'exclama t-il après quelques minutes de silence que Miruki n'avait pas osée briser. _Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de spéciale ! _sourit-il finalement.

La jeune femme sourit et lui lança, l'air un peu grave :

- _Je souhaiterais que tu ne le raconte pas à tout le monde, s'il te plait. Tu peux bien sur, en parler à ceux en qui tu as confiance, mais il faut t'assurer qu'ils n'iront pas le répéter en dehors du village, je pourrais avoir des ennuis avec les personnes qui convoitent mon don…_ _Si tu n'a pas d'autres questions,_ _tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années ? _demanda Miruki.

* * *

><p>Une review, please ? =)<p> 


	9. Entraînement

Chapitre neuf : Entraînement.

Il hocha la tête, affirmant qu'il ne dirait rien et qu'il n'avait plus de question et commença son récit, débutant par son enfance malheureuse – qu'elle connaissait déjà à moitié –, en passant par son entré à l'académie des ninjas puis, lui expliqua comment il avait eut son diplôme et parla de Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke, ses coéquipiers de l'équipe 7 et de sa première mission. Puis, vint l'examen Chūnin, la mort de l'Hokage troisième du nom qui l'avait affecté et son voyage de recherche du cinquième Hokage. Il parla brièvement d'Itachi et de l'Akatsuki puis, de la désertion de Sasuke. Ensuite, ses trois ans d'entraînement avec Jiraiya. Détaillant le plus possible. Il parla aussi de tous ses amis. Puis, longtemps après avoir commencé, il en vint à son retour à Konoha en compagnie de Jiraiya.

Miruki était quelques peu surprise par certains détails, comme Itachi qui avait rejoint l'organisation Akatsuki qui recherchait les démons à queue ou encore les combats que Naruto avait menés, notamment celui avec Sasuke à la vallée de la fin.

- _Et bien, c'était assez… "Mouvementé", je dois dire, _dit-elle, après un moment de silence.

Naruto eut un sourire, il était un peu embarrassé d'avoir raconté tout son passé.

-_ Merci, Miruki-sama. De passé du temps avec moi. Et... je voulais m'excuser pour m'être énervé tout à l'heure, _finit Naruto, gêner.

- _Ce n'est pas grave Naruto, il fallait que sa sorte, _lui sourit-elle_. Il commence à se faire tard, je t'accompagne à l'endroit ou Kakashi doit te testé._

Naruto acquièça et se leva, pendant que Miruki payait les bols de Ramen. Ensuite, ils allèrent à l'endroit où Naruto devait se rendre et aperçurent Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade et Jiraiya.

- _Nous voilà_, fit Naruto en souriant.

- _Excusez moi Tsunade-sama, Naruto est un peu en retard par ma faute, nous avons discuté toutes l'après midi_, s'excusa la jeune femme.

Sakura semblait la regardait avec crainte, ce qui étonna la jeune femme qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ces regards.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, Miruki, nous venons d'arriver_, annonça Jiraiya un sourire aux lèvres.

…

- _Bien, commencez_ ! fit Tsunade après quelques minutes.

Naruto rejoignit Sakura et Kakashi pendant que Miruki alla s'installer à côté de Jiraiya qui s'était assis sur une branche, le dos collé contre le tronc. Ils regardèrent le combat.

- _Naruto ma raconté…tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernière années dans sa vie. Et d'autres choses_, commença t-elle.

Jiraiya tourna son regard vers elle et attendit qu'elle continue.

- _Et je lui ai raconté qui j'étais…je lui ai dit pour mon clan et mon don._

- _Tu n'arrive toujours pas à le contrôler_, dit-il, soudain.

Cela sonnait plus comme une affirmation, qu'une question.

- _Si, j'y arrive, sauf quand mes sentiments me submerge de trop. Mon don devient… incontrôlable._

Jiraiya fronça les sourcils, le dernier mot avait sonné très…sombre.

- _Miruki…_, commença t-il, _que s'est-il passé ?_

- _Ri-rien…, _s'exclama t-elle rapidement, soudainement affolée, elle ne voulait pas qu'il comprenne.

- _Miruki ! _répliqua t-il durement, puis en la voyant sursauter, il répéta plus doucement, _Miruki, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu n'étais pas à Konoha ?_

Elle perdait tout ses moyens lorsqu'elle se rappelé de ces années passé en dehors de son village natal.

- _Je…_, elle se demandait comment la conversation avait pu se retourné contre elle, _…je_, répéta telle, _j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais pas du voir et fais des choses que je n'aurais jamais dû faire,_ mentit-elle, rapidement. _Et je n'en dirais pas plus !_ finit-elle.

Jiraiya la regarda suspicieusement.

-_ Très bien, je ne te demanderai rien de plus, puisque tu ne veux pas m'en parler mais, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, je te jugerais pas._

Elle acquièça mais, n'ajouta rien. Elle ne pouvait…non, ne _voulait_ rien dire sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

…

Les heures passèrent et la nuit était tombé depuis bien longtemps, lorsque le test de Naruto et Sakura se termina – les deux jeunes avaient réussis. – Et le moment fut venu de retourner chez sois. Naruto proposa à Miruki de venir dormir chez lui mais, elle refusa poliment, affirmant qu'elle savait où dormir. La jeune femme dit au revoir à tout le monde et se dirigea à l'ouest du village, ne remarquant pas les regards de Jiraiya sur elle…

A plusieurs lieux de Konoha deux personnes marchaient côte à côte. L'un ressemblait étrangement à un requin et porter une épée du nom de Samehada, il était habillé du manteau noir à nuage rouge de l'Akatsuki. L'autre avait les cheveux attaché en catogan, aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il portait lui aussi le même manteau que le premier.

- _Dépêche-toi, Kisame !_ lance froidement celui aux cheveux long.

- _Prenons notre temps, Itachi-san, _répond le dit Kisame. _Le gamin et Sasori ne sont surement pas encore revenus au repère._

- _Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! _réplique Itachi. _Nous devons être au point de rendez-vous le plus tôt possible. Ils sont partis il y a deux jours pour Suna, à la vitesse à laquelle Deidara vole, ils seront de retour dans peu de temps avec le Démon à une queue, _finit-il en accélérant le pas.

- _J'espère qu'il y aura de la bagarre, on s'ennuie ces temps-ci à l'Akatsuki !_

N'ayant pas de réponse, Kisame se mit à parler à Samehada.

Cela faisait quatre jours, depuis que Naruto et Sakura avaient été testé en combattant Kakashi et le lendemain matin, ils avaient dû partir en mission à Suna. Le Kazekage s'était fait enlevé par l'Akatsuki et Suna demandé l'aide de Konoha. Miruki avait voulu les suivre, mais le Hokage avait catégoriquement refusé, prétextant qu'elle ne connaissait pas son potentiel. Ce qui était certainement faux puisqu'elle connaissait sa force et – maintenant que Jiraiya lui en avait fait par – son don. La jeune femme ne protesta pas plus, cela ne servait à rien, elle ne gagnerait pas en argumentant avec Tsunade...Pas pour l'instant.

Jiraiya était repartit, elle ne savait où et elle n'était pas encore allé retrouver Hana. Donc, la jeune femme était restée avec Konohamaru et ses deux amis, durant les trois derniers jours. Ce dernier, lui avait proposé et elle avait accepté volontiers, ne voulant pas penser à certaines choses. Alors, ils avaient passé leurs temps à discutaient de choses et d'autres en se promenant dans Konoha.

…

Le soir, lorsque la nuit était tombée et que toutes les lumières du village étaient éteintes, Miruki se rendait à son endroit préféré lorsqu'elle était petite – c'était un petit bois ou s'écoulait une rivière, pour y aller, elle sauter par-dessus les murs de Konoha, s'était juste derrière – et s'entraînait comme elle le faisait tous les soirs, depuis des années.

Lancer de Kunai et de Shuriken sur les arbres et les cibles qu'elle avait installées puis, ninjutsu et malaxation du chakra. Ensuite, elle s'asseyait à même le sol et méditer pendant de longues minutes, mettait de côté tout ce qu'elle ressentait et se calmait avant d'entraînait son don. Elle _savait_ le contrôler et elle le faisait très bien lorsqu'elle n'était submergée par aucun sentiment.

Puis, très tard dans la nuit, elle cherchait un endroit où dormir. La jeune femme avait dit à Naruto qu'elle savait où dormir mais, c'était un mensonge. Konohamaru lui avait proposé aussi, elle avait refusée. Elle ne souhaitait pas non plus dérangé ses anciens amis et ne se sentait pas capable de retourner dans la demeure des Uchiha, seule.

Alors, elle dormait chaque nuit sur un arbre différent dans Konoha, elle aimait la hauteur et ne trouvait pas cela inconfortable et puis, elle avait une belle vue sur le village et cela lui plaisait…

* * *

><p>Allez, une petite review ? Vous en pensez quoi ?<p> 


End file.
